The Reunion: 2
by dance246
Summary: This story takes place 4 years after Troy and Gabriella's wedding in The Reunion. Now they have to face life together with their child, Anna. But what happens when a surprising visitor comes back to Albuquerque? Will they forgive himher for what they did
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Since everyone loved my story "The Reunion" so much I'm writing a sequel! So I hope you enjoy!**

**The Reunion: 2**

**_Summary: _This story takes place 4 years after Troy and Gabriella's wedding in "The Reunion". Now they have to face life together with their child, Anna. And what happens when a surprising visitor comes back to Albuquerque? Will they all forgive him/her for what they did in their past? Read and find out! Troyella, Zepay, and Chaylor all the way!**

**Chapter 1: A visitor:**

Anna is now 4 years old.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Anna exclaimed.

"Hi." Some girl said as Anna opened the door.

"Hi...who are you?" Anna asked.

"Oh I'm Sarah." Sarah said.

**A/N: Yeah I might use some of the characters from my other story "Seeing them again". But it's not the sequel for that or anything. **

"And...why are you here?" Anna asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm one of Gabriella's old high school friends." Sarah said.

"Oh. Mommy!" Anna yelled.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked coming to the door. "Sarah?"

"Hey Gabi!" Sarah said.

"Oh my god!" I said as I gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I just was in town and I remembered you lived here. Then I just looked up your address in the phone book, and here you are." Sarah said.

"Yeah. Wow, this is a surprise." I said. "Uh...Sarah this is my daughter Anna."

"Hi there." Sarah said.

"Hi..." Anna said shyly.

"Well come on in." I said letting her in.

"Ok." Sarah said.

We went upstairs and sat down.

"So are you still living in San Diego?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm actually living in Houston." Sarah explained.

"Houston. Wow, that's not that far from here." I said.

"I know." Sarah said.

"So are you married?" I asked.

"Yep. But I have no kids." Sarah said.

"Oh. How long have you been married?" I asked.

"Only 2 years." Sarah said. "But I mean you have a daughter so you must be married. To who?"

"Oh well his names Troy." I said.

"Oh." Sarah said. "My husband's name is Jed."

Jed got out of jail 2 years ago.

"What?" I asked.

"Jed. Jed Tangerman. So I am not Sarah Tangerman." Sarah explained. Oh my god! My best friends married to a crook! "And you know he actually lived here in Albuquerque for a few years. Then he said he had to leave to some place. But he didn't tell me where. And we met in San Diego."

"Sarah. I know him." I said.

"You do? How?" Sarah asked.

"Oh...uh...I actually taught with him at Frazer School 4 years ago." I explained. I don't think this is the time to tell her. But I will sooner or later.

"What? He said he was a male model down here. Not a teacher." Sarah said. Then I chuckled a little. "Well anyway. He's meeting me here for dinner tonight. You guys should come."

"Oh...I don't know." I said.

"Oh come on Gabi. I really want you two to reunite. I mean don't you want to see him again?" Sarah asked.

"Uh...well...sure." I said.

"Great!" Sarah said. Not! Then someone knocked on my door again.

"Uh..." I said and got up. Then I opened it. "Hey Caitlyn!"

"Hey Gabi!" Caitlyn said.

"Come on in." I said. Caitlyn is now 8 years old.

"Hey Anna!" Caitlyn said running up the stairs.

"Hi Caitwyn!" Anna still can't pronounce her name right.

"More children I see." Sarah said.

"Oh no. You see Caitlyn is my sister." I said.

"What? Gabi you don't have a sister." Sarah said confused.

"Well I do. You see 4 years ago, my mom brought her to me. And not just her, she brought my dad. My biological dad." I explained.

"What? I thought your dad was dead." Sarah said.

"Yeah well he wasn't. And then he ended up trying to kill us. And now he's in jail." I said.

"Whoa. He tried to kill you?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Man. You're life sure has changed since the last time I saw you. And it turns out I didn't know as much about you as I thought." Sarah said.

"Yeah well neither did I." I said. "And yes my life has changed. I mean the last time I saw you was like 17 years ago! Wow."

"I know. I can't believe you remembered me." Sarah said.

"I could never forget you. I mean you were my best friend." I said.

"Yeah. I was wasn't I." Sarah said. "Well I just wanted to stop by and say hi. But now I should get going."

"Ok. So I'll see you tonight." I said.

"Yep. At "The Red Lobster"." Sarah explained.

"Ok." I said. Then she left. "Bye."

That night.

"Troy come on let's go!" I yelled putting Anna into her jacket.

"I'm coming!" Troy said. Then came down. "I'm ready."

"Ok. Let's go." I said picking Anna up.

At the resteraunt.

"Ok so who are these people that are meeting us here?" Jed asked Sarah.

"Well one of them is one of my old high school friends. Her names Gabriella." Sarah said.

"Oh." Jed said.

"Yeah. And she said that she's met you before. She said you guys taught together at Frazer School 4 years ago." Sarah said.

"Wait a minute. Gabriella. Gabriella Montez?" He asked.

"Yeah. So you do remember her." Sarah said.

"Oh god..." Jed said to himself. Then we walked into the resteraunt 5 minuts later.

"Hey guys." Sarah said as we walked over to them.

"Hey Sarah." I said. Then I just glanced over to Jed.

"You must be Troy." Sarah said.

"Yeah." Troy said.

"Hi. I'm Sarah." Sarah said shaking him hand.

"Hi." Troy said.

"And this is my husband Jed." Sarah said. Then Troy's mouth just dropped.

"Hey you're..." Troy said then I interupted.

"My old teacher friend." I said giving Troy a look that says 'No.'.

"Yeah." Troy said.

"Ok then..." Sarah said. "Well you guys just take a seat."

I sat Anna in a chair in between me and Troy away from Jed. Then we ordered.

"So isn't it great to see each other again?" Sarah asked us.

"Uh...sort of..." Jed said.

"No. Actually it isn't." I said.

"Gabi? Why not?" Sarah asked. Then I just glanced over to Jed.

"Because. Sarah your husbands a crook." I said.

"Gabriella!" Jed yelled.

"What? Gabriella how could you say that about Jed?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Because. Sarah another way that we know each other is because 4 years ago Jed here tried to kill me. He raped me, and he kidnapped Caitlyn and her friend." I explained.

"Gabriella Montez! Stop saying this stuff about Jed like that! You know it's not true! And so does Jed! Jed tell her it's not true." Sarah demanded.

"It's Gabriella Bolton!" I said correcting her.

"It's not true. Me and Gabriella were good friends 4 years ago. I would never try to hurt her." Jed lied.

"He's lying!" I said.

"He is lying! I know exactly what happened 4 years ago. Gabriella is telling the truth!" Troy said.

"Yeah!" Anna said even though she had no idea what we were talking about.

"Sure." Sarah said. "You know Gabriella I can't believe you!"

"Sarah. If you don't believe me then, let me take you to the police station. There you will find out that I am telling the truth and Jed is lying." I explained. Sarah just looked at Jed.

"Fine." Sarah said. "But I still know that Jed is the one telling the truth."

"Well you're wrong." I said.

"Let's go." Sarah said.

"Alright." I said picking Anna up. Then we left. Then right once we were gone the waiter came with our food but we weren't there.

"Ok then." The waiter said. Then took some food off of our plates and ate it.

At the police station.

"Can I help you?" Sheriff Ron asked.

"Yes. I am Gabriella Bolton. About 4 years ago you helped me out with a crime. There was this guy named Jed Tangerman and we had to try to capture him." I explained. "Do you remember?"

"Oh yes. Of corse I remember. He tried to kill you, he raped you, and her kidnapped your sister and another kid. I remember him. I'm sorry for letting him go. But he did his time." Ron said.

"Yeah well my friend here married that creep. And she didn't know anything about his past. Can you please tell her about it?" I asked pushing her twowards him.

"Oh god..." Jed said.

"Is this true officer?" Sarah asked him.

"Yes. It is totally true. Your husband here tried to kill Gabriella, he raped her, and he kidnapped her sister and her friend. It's all true." He explained looking at Jed. Sarah's mouth dropped.

"Jed!" Sarah yelled. "I can't believe you!"

"Hey! He said I did my time! So now we can all just forget that ever happened and go home." Jed said.

"No Jed! Stay there." Sarah demanded. "Gabi I am so sorry for not believing you. I should of trusted you."

"It's alright. At least now you know your husbands _real _past." I said. "He was never a male model."

I started laughing.

"Sarah baby, I'm sorry." Jed said trying to get close to her.

"No Jed. I want a divorce." Sarah said. Then we left.

"Sarah!" Jed said.

Back at my house. 10:30 pm.

"Mommy I'm tired." Anna said.

"Ok sweetie. I'm gonna go put her to bead." I said walking upstairs. Then my mom came knocking at the door.

"Hey Miss Montez." Troy said letting her in.

"Hey Troy. Um is Caitlyn ready to go?" My mom asked.

"I'm ready mommy." Caitlyn said.

"Ok. Let's go." My mom said.

"Ok. Bye Troy!" Caitlyn said.

"Bye." Troy said.

"Good night Troy." My mom said.

"Good night." Troy said then closed the door. 5 minutes later I came back down.

"Hey. Did Caitlyn just leave?" I asked.

"Yeah." Troy said.

"Ok." I said. "So Sarah, do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

"Not really." Sarah said.

"Well that's fine. You can just stay in our guest bedroom if you want." I said.

"Great, thanks." Sarah said.

"No prob." I said.

**A/N: Well there's my first chapter of the sequel to "The Reunion". I hope you loved it! REVIEWS PLEASE?**

**Dance246**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Troubles:**

The next day.

"Hey Sharpay! Hey Taylor!" I said as I let them in the door.

"Hey Gabs." They said.

"So what's this big news you wanted to tell us?" Sharpay asked.

"Huh...Are you having another baby?" Taylor asked.

"No. I'm not pregnat. Just come sit down and then I'll tell you." I said.

"Ok." They said and we all sat down.

"So what's the news?" Sharpay asked.

"Well before you get all excited, this isn't good news." I said.

"Oh great. More bad news." Taylor said.

"What do you mean _more _bad news?" Sharpay asked.

"Well it turns out my evil cousin has to come and stay with me and Chad for a week. It's going to be torture." Taylor said.

"Ah huh. Well here's what's up. Do you guys remember Jed Tangerman?" I asked.

"Oh. What did he do now?" Taylor asked.

"Well nothing exactly. You see he married one of my friends from San Diego. And we had dinner with them last night. Then when I told Sarah about Jed's past and what he did to me she didn't believe me, then we went and asked the police and she obviously believe them. And now they're getting a divorce." I explained.

"What? Jed married your friend?" Sharpay asked shocked.

"Yeah." I said. "He didn't tell her anything about his past. He said that he was a male model."

Sharpay and Taylor chuckled.

"So Jed's back?" Taylor asked.

"Yep. But I don't know how long he's staying in Albuquerque. I just know that he's back. And who knows what he'll do next." I said.

"Great. This is just great." Sharpay said sarcastically.

"And I'm just afraid that he'll try to do something to me again since I told Sarah about what he did." I explained.

"Oh man. This is not good." Taylor said.

"Wanna use my plan again so we can capture him and then send him away?" Sharpay suggested.

"No!" Me and Taylor said.

"Hey. It worked last time." Sharpay said.

"So uh...where's Troy and Anna?" Taylor asked.

"Troy's coaching his basketball team and Anna's at Caitlyn's." I explained.

"Oh." Taylor said.

"But Troy's team has their game tonight. Do you guys wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure." They both said.

"Great." I said. Then my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Gabriella." Jed said.

"Jed what do you want?" I asked.

"Things." Jed said then he hung up.

"Jed?" I asked put I heard no answer. "Jed?"

"What does he want?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know." I said then hung up. "I just asked him what he wanted, and he just said _'things.' _Then hung up."

"Ok then..." Taylor said.

"Let's just hope he doesn't do anything to Anna." Sharpay said.

"Oh I know." I said. "I'll kill him if he does."

"Yeah." Sharpay laughed.

"Well let's just hope he doesn't." Taylor said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Do you guys wanna go shopping?" Taylor asked.

"Sure." I said.

"K." Sharpay said. Then we left.

"Whoa. Look at those hats!" Taylor said running over to them. We followed her and were trying some on.

"Hey dude. Look at those girls." Some guy said to his friend.

"Whoa." He said checking us out.

"Let's go talk to them." He said. Then they walked over to us.

"Hey." They said.

"Hi." We said.

"So...you guys like hats." One of them by the name of Josh said.

"Yeah." I said.

"They're pretty cool." Tyler said.

"Ah huh." Taylor said.

"Well I'm Josh." Josh said.

"I'm Tyler." Tyler said.

"I'm Sharpay." Sharpay said.

"I'm Taylor." Taylor said.

"And I'm Gabriella." I said.

"Hi." They said.

"Can we help you guys?" Taylor asked.

"Uh...so we were just wondering...if we could buy you a smoothie." They said.

"Oh I see." Taylor said.

"Look you guys seem like nice guys and all. And hey you guys are pretty cute, but you see I am married." I explained.

"So am I." Taylor said.

"Well I have a boyfriend." Sharpay said.

"Oh..." Josh said.

"Well so what. Do you guys wanna like see a movie with us and not tell you husbands and boyfriends?" Tyler asked.

"No." Well all said at the same time. Then they left. And we were laughing.

"Man I hate it when boys do that." Sharpay said.

"You do?" Me and Taylor asked.

"Well when I'm with another guy, like Zeke." Sharpay said.

"Oh." I said.

"Can I help you girls with something?" One of the employees asked us.

"Oh. No." Taylor said.

"No thanks." I said.

**A/N: Ok that was pointless, but I can't really think of what else to write.**

Then my cell phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hello Gabriella." Jed said.

"Ok Jed what do you want? You keep calling me you must want something." I exclaimed.

"I want a date. With you." Jed said.

"No. You already tried 4 years ago, it's not gonna work this time." I said then hung.

**Flashback...**

"Hey morning Gabriella." Mr. Tangerman said walking into my room.

"Oh morning Jed." I said.

"So how was your reunion last night?" Jed asked walking up to my desk that I was sitting at.

"Oh it was great. I got to see all of my high school friends again. And I got to see my...well it was really fun." I said. I didn't want to tell Jed everything. I mean it was none of his business.

"That's good. So do you think today at lunch you might want to get some lunch at Subway?" I asked.

"Well actaully me and Jen were going to Burger King today." I said.

"Oh. Well today after school do you want to...oh I don't know...come over?" Jed asked.

"I don't know Jed. I'm really busy. So I don't know what I can or cannot do today." I said starting to get annoyed since Jed kept asking me to do stuff with him.

"Oh ok. How about tomorrow then?" Jed asked. That's it! I can't take it anymore!

"Jed! I said I'm busy!" I said. Jed stepped back. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed with the children this week."

"It's ok. I understand." Jed said.

The bell rings.

"I'll see you after school." Jed said walking out.

"Yeah." I said right once the kids started rushing in. "Good morning class!"

"Morning" Two girls named Chelsie and Samantha said.

After school.

Jed walks in.

"Hey." Jed said.

"Hi Jed." I said then I started writing on the board.

"Ok. On Sauturday what do you say we catch a movie and you come over to my place so we can talk about stuff?" Jed suggested.

"I don't know Jed. Me going over to your house seems a little weird." I said. Then Jed walked up to me and stopped me from writing.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to." Jed said. And then he turned me to face him.

"What are you doing?" I said trying to break free of his grip on me. But then he grabbed my waist. "Jed!"

Then he pushed me onto the desk and practically laid on top of me. Then he tried to kiss me.

"Stop it!" I yelled but no one heard because everyone had left.

Then he covered my mouth. Then my phone rang. I'm guessing it was Troy.

"Look you tell anyone about this, you die! And I'm not just saying that to freak you out. I'm serious. I will kill you!" Jed said.

I started to cry.

1/2 hour later. I found myself lying on the floor.

"Jed!" I yelled. But he didn't answer.

"I got to call Troy." I said and then I called Troy.

"Hi Troy. I'm so sorry I didn't answer the phone earlier! I was...

You know what! I don't care!

"I was raped by one of teachers Troy." I said. Then Jed walked in.

"Oh god!" I said.

"What?" Troy asked with a scared voice.

"I told you not to tell anyone." Jed said pulling out a pocket knife.

I screamed.

"Gabi!" Troy said. "What's going on?"

Then Jed started chasing me.

I screamed again.

"GABI!" Troy yelled.

**End of Flashback...**

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, that happened in the part of "The Reunion". And there's my next chapter! I hope you loved it! REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Dance246**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Party:

"Mommy!" Anna yelled waking up and running into me and Troy's bedroom.

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing up so early?" I asked her.

"I don't know." Anna said. "I'm hungry."

"Well...uh...I'll just get up and I'll make you something." I said getting up.

"Yey, thank you." Anna said. "Daddy? Are you coming?"

"Nah." Troy said.

"Ok." I said. Then we went downstairs.

"Hey mommy, can Sierra come over today?" Anna asked me.

"Uh...well let's see. I guess I have the day off today. But daddy has to go to work. Sure." I said.

"Thank you!" Anna said.

"Yeah. So what do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"Waffles!" Anna exclaimed.

"Ok. But just the toaster kind." I said.

"Fine." Anna said.

"Oh and would you rather want to go over to Grandma's tonight and hang out with Caitlyn, or would you rather have me call a babysitter?" I asked her.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Because me and Daddy have to go to a party tonight." I said.

"A party? Why can't I come?" Anna asked.

"Because this is an adult party. It's not for kids. So which will it be? Grandma's or a babysitter?" I asked her.

"Grandma's." Anna said. "Oh and can Sierra come too?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Grandma. You can call her if you want." I said.

"I'm gonna first call Sierra." Anna said.

"K. I'll make the waffles." I said. Then Anna went to the phone.

"Hello." Sierra's mom answered.

"Hi, is Sierra there?" Anna asked.

"Uh..yes. Sierra!" Her mom yelled.

"Hello?" Sierra said.

"Hi!" Anna said.

"Hey!" Sierra said.

"Can you sleep over today?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. Mommy!" Sierra yelled.

"Yeah?" Her mom said.

"Can I sleep over at Anna's tonight?" Sierra asked.

"Uh...sure." Her mom said.

"Yeah, I can." Sierra said.

"Great! Hold on one second." Anna said. "Mommy."

"Yeah." I asked her.

"When are we gonna pick Sierra up?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. Sometime this afternoon. Tell her around like 2:00." I said.

"Ok, so well pick you up at 2:00." Anna said.

"Ok." Sierra said.

"And we're going to my grandma's house tonight! You'll get to meet my aunt Caitlyn." Anna said.

"Oh...cool.." Sierra said. Sierra doesn't like meeting new people.

"Well bye." Anna said.

"Bye." Sierra said.

"Thanks mommy!" Anna said then gave me a kiss.

"You're welcome." I said. Then Troy came down.

"Hey. What got you up?" I asked.

"The smell of waffles." Troy said.

"Hi daddy!" Anna said.

"Hey." Troy said picking Anna up.

Later on that day.

"Hey Sierra!" Anna said as Sierra opened the door. We were at Sierra's house to pick her up.

"Hey." Sierra said.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah. Bye mommy!" Sierra yelled to her mom.

"Bye Sierra! Have fun!" Her mom said. Then we left.

"Hi Sierra." I said to her once they got in the car.

"Hi." Sierra said.

"Mommy, when are we going to Grandma's house?" Anna asked me.

"I don't know. I gotta call her and ask her when a good time would be." I said. Then I pulled out my phone.

"What are we gonna do?" Sierra asked.

"Well we're going to my grandma's house because my mommy and daddy have to go to a party. You get to meet my aunt Caitlyn." Anna said.

"You're excited to hang out with your aunt?" Sierra asked.

"Oh. No you see she's only 8. So we always play together." Anna said.

"Oh..." Sierra said. Then I called my mom and then hung up.

"Ok. Well you guys will go over there at 7:00." I told them.

"Ok." Anna said.

"Do you guys wanna go get some ice cream?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" Anna and Sierra said.

"Ok." I said. Then we went and got some ice cream.

That night.

"I'm home!" Troy yelled walking in the door.

"Oh good. Listen the party starts in 2 hours. I have to drop off the girls at my mom's and you need to get ready in that time." I explained.

"Ok. But wait a minute...girls? Honey we only have one daughter." Troy said.

"I know. Anna's friend Sierra is sleeping over tonight." I said.

"Oh... I see." Troy said.

"Now go get ready. Come on girls!" I yelled to them.

"We're ready mommy." Anna said. Then we left.

At my mom's house.

"Hey!" I said giving my mom a hug.

"Hey guys!" My mom said.

"Hi Grandma." Anna said.

"Hi sweetie. Caitlyn's up in here room if you wanna go up there." She said.

"Ok." Anna said.

"Bye sweetie!" I called to her.

"Bye mommy!" Anna said.

"Bye." My mom said.

"Bye." I said then left.

**Anna's POV:**

I knocked on Caitlyn's door.

"Caitlyn!" I yelled. Then she opened the door.

"Hey Anna!" Caitlyn said giving me a hug.

"Hi!" I said. "Caitlyn, this is my friend Sierra."

"Hi." Sierra said.

"Hi." Caitlyn said. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Can we play barbies?" I suggested.

"Barbies?" Caitlyn asked. "No thanks."

"Ok then...um...can we go play on your tramp?" I asked.

"Sure." Caitlyn said. Then we went on her trampoline.

1/2 hour later.

"Ok let's see who can jump the highest!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Ok." I said. Then we started jumping. Then I jumped and ended up falling off the trampoline.

"Anna!" Caitlyn and Sierra yelled.

**A/N: I think yall know what happens next. But ya hope you loved it! REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Dance246**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The hospital:

"Anna! Are you alright!" Cailtyn exclaimed. But I didn't answer. I had hit my head on the ground real hard. I passed out.

"Anna!" Sierra exclaimed.

"MOM!" Caitlyn yelled.

"What?" She asked coming outside. "What happened?"

"Anna fell off the tramp and hit her head." Sierra explained.

"What? Is she ok!" Grandma exclaimed running over to us.

"I don't know. She's like totally passed out." Caitlyn said.

"Oh my gosh." Grandma said. "I better call 911."

Then she went back in the house.

"Oh my god. I hope she's ok." Sierra said.

"Yeah well let's carry her up to the house." Caitlyn said picking me up. Then they brought me to the house. Then my grandma called my mom.

**Gabriella's POV:**

"Hey mom." I said.

"Gabi, listen you need to meet us at the hospital right away!" My mom exclaimed.

"What why? Is everything ok?" I asked.

"No. Anna fell off the tramp when they were jumping and hit her head. And now she's like un-concious." My mom explained.

"What?" I exclaimed. OH my god!

"Yeah, so you guys need to meet us at the hospital right away!" She explained.

"Ok. Well be there!" I said then hung up.

"What's up?" Troy asked.

"Anna fell off the tramp and hit her head and is un-concious that's whats wrong! We have to get to the hospital right now." I said pulling him.

"What!" Troy exclaimed.

"We're coming!" Sharpay said. Then Zeke followed.

At the hospital.

"Mom! Mom, is she alright?" I exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know. She's in that room right over there if you wanna go see her." She said.

"Ok." I said. Then I rushed in there with Troy, Sharpay, and Zeke following me.

"Anna!" I exclaimed. But she was like either sleeping or still un- concious.

"Ok so what happened again?" Sharpay asked.

"Uh..." I said then Caitlyn and Sierra walked in.

"We were jumping on my tramp and when she jumped she fell off and must of hit her head on the ground." Caitlyn explained.

"Oh my. I hope she's alright." Sharpay said.

"Yeah." Zeke said.

"You know Anna shouldn't of even been on the tramp. I mean she's only 4 years old." Troy said.

"Sorry..." Caitlyn said.

"It's ok Caitlyn. It's just...I don't know." Troy said. Then I started to tear a little bit.

"It's ok Gabi." Troy said then gave me a kiss.

"Um...excuse me. Only family can be in her room right now. Visitors can come in later." The doctor explained.

"Well I'm her mother." I said.

"I'm her father." Troy said.

"I'm her aunt." Caitlyn said.

"And I'm her Grandma." My mom said.

"Well...I guess we should go wait outside then." Sharpay said.

"Wait! You guys pretty much are family. Can they stay?" I asked.

"Well fine." He said. "But no one else."

"Ok." I said.

"Well...I'll just go sit outside." Sierra said.

"Oh Sierra you can stay too if you want. I mean you're like Anna's best friend." I said.

"Ok." Sierra said. Then the doctor left.

"I hope she's alright." Sharpay said.

"Yeah..." Troy said.

3 hours later...

We were all sitting in the lobby. Then the doctor came out with some news.

"I have some news." The doctor said coming out.

"What!" Me and Troy exclaimed.

"Is she alright?" Caitlyn asked.

"Uh...well she suffered a serious concusion. But yes, she is going to be alright." He informed us.

"Oh great." I said with relief.

"Can we see her? Is she awake?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes. You can go in there." He said then we ran in there.

"Anna!" I exclaimed.

"Mommy!" Anna exclaimed as I hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"Hey!" Troy said giving her a hug.

"Hey Daddy!" Anna said. Then everyone else hugged her.

"We're glad you're alright." Sierra said.

"Yeah. So am I." Anna said. "What happened to me?"

"You like flew off the tramp and hit your head on the ground." Caitlyn told her.

"Really? Wow." Anna said. "When can I leave?"

"I don't know. We'll ask the doctor when he comes back in." I said so happy that she was alright.

"Ok." Anna said.

"Uh...Anna is free to go whenever she's ready." The doctor said peeking in.

"Ok..." I said. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Anna said. Then she changed and we left.

Back at my house.

"Well I'm like so tired." Anna said.

"Yeah. Me too." Sierra said.

"We're gonna go to bed." Anna said.

"Ok. Night sweetie." I said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Night mommy." Anna said.

"Night baby." Troy said giving her a kiss and a hug.

"Night daddy." Anna said then she went to bed.

"Oh man. What a night. Anna falls off the tramp and ends up in the hospital." I said.

"Yeah. Well at least she's alright." Troy said.

"Yeah." I smiled.

The next day.

"Hey Gabs! Hey Troy!" Sharpay and Zeke said coming in our house.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Sup?" Troy said.

"How's Anna?" Zeke asked.

"She's doing good." Troy said.

"Good. Last night was...whoa." Sharpay said.

"Yeah." I said. "But sh'es fine."

"Good." Zeke said.

"Where is she?" Sharpay asked.

"She went over to Sierra's house." I said.

"Is Sierra the girl that was there last night?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh." Zeke said.

"But ya, are you guys ready to go?" Sharpay asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Yeah." Troy said. We were going to Taylor and Chad's house.

"Let's go." Zeke said then we left.

**A/N: There's my chapter! REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Dance246**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Happy birthday Anna:

2 weeks later. Anna's birthday is in 4 days.

"Mommy! Is it my birthday yet?" Anna asked.

"No sweetie. Your birthday isn't for another 4 days." I said.

"Well why can't we change it?" Anna asked.

"Because you weren't born five years from today. You were born 5 years from Friday." I explained.

"Well...fine." Anna said then went to her room.

"Hey." Troy said walking in.

"Hey Troy." I said giving him a kiss.

"How was your day?" Troy asked.

"Fine. I went to work, picked Anna up from day care, and came home. It was fine." I said.

"Oh." Troy smirked. "Where's Anna?"

"Upstairs in her room. Waiting for tomorrow so she can ask me if it's her birthday yet." I said.

"Oh. She's still mad it's not her birthday." Troy said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well on Friday she can celebrate her birthday all she wants." Troy said.

"Yeah." I said.

Later that day.

"Hi daddy!" Anna said finally coming down.

"Hey!" Troy said picking her up. "How are you?"

Troy asked giving her a kiss.

"Mad." Anna said.

"Mad? Why?" Troy asked.

"Because it's still not my birthday." Anna said.

"Oh. Well only 4 more days." Troy said.

"I know." Anna said. Then Taylor and Chad came knocking on the door.

"Hey!" Taylor said.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know. We just wanted to come by and visit. And...since me and Chad aren't going to be here for Anna's birthday we wanted to give her our present." Taylor said.

"Yey!" Anna exclaimed.

"What? You guys aren't going to be here? Where are you going?" I asked.

"New York." Chad said.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Because we just wanted to take a little vacation." Chad explained.

"Oh." We said.

"You guys are lucky you can take a vacation. I mean ever since Anna was born we haven't been able to." I said. "Except for our honeymoon."

"What did I do?" Anna asked.

"Oh. Nothing sweetie." I said.

"Well...we're going on Thursday for a week." Taylor said.

"Oh." Troy said.

"Cool." I said.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"They're going to Hawaii." I told her.

"Where's that?" Anna asked.

"Somewhere out in the Pacific Ocean." I said.

"Where's that?" Anna asked.

"Uh...well let's just say it's far away." I said.

"It's not that far." Chad said.

"Just go along with it." I said.

"Oh." Anna said. "Can I open my present now?"

"Oh yes. Sure." Taylor said handing it to her. When she opened it she found...

"A puppy!" Anna exclaimed. We knew she was getting her one all along.

"Awww! How cute!" I said handing the puppy to Anna.

"Thank you!" Anna exclaimed.

"You're welcome sweetie." Taylor said.

"Yeah." Chad said.

"A puppy?" Troy asked. I guess Troy didn't.

"Well. We just thought you guys needed a pet so when I came across this lady selling these puppys on the street for free I just had to get one for her." Taylor explained.

"Gabi, did you know about this?" Troy asked.

"Of corse I did. You wouldn't think I'd let Taylor get her a puppy without me knowing, would you?" I said.

"And you didn't tell me why?" Troy asked.

"Oh come on Troy. It's alright. I mean look at this face!" I said holding the puppy up close to his face.

"Oh...well...fine..." Troy said giving in.

"I want my puppy!" Anna said holding out her hands.

"Ok. Here you go." I said.

"Well we just wanted to give you her. So we have to get going now." Chad said.

"Ok." I said. "So we'll see you guys when you get back I guess."

"Yep." Taylor said giving me and Anna a hug.

"Bye." Chad said.

"Bye." We said.

"Ok now Anna. This puppy is just like a little baby, you have to give it love, you have to take care of it, and give it a lot of attention." I explained to her. "Ok?"

"Ok." Anna said.

"What do you wanna name her?" I asked.

"Uh...I don't know..." Anna said.

"Well how about 'Cookie' or 'Fluffy' or 'Shadow'?" I asked her.

"How about...Maggie?" Anna said.

"Ok. Well it's your choice. You can name her anything you want." I said.

"Ok then. Maggie is her name." Anna said.

"Ok." I said.

"Well why don't you give Maggie some food and water." Troy suggested.

"Well Troy we don't have any dog food yet." I said.

"It looks like she came with some." Troy said taking some food out of her box.

"Oh. Ok." I said. "Let's go into the kitchen."

"Ok." Anna said.

Later that night. We are just watching tv.

"Hey Gabs. I forgot to tell you that I got some tickets to see Lakers play." Troy explained.

"When?" I asked.

"Uh...it's on...uh...next Friday." Troy said.

"Ok. Cool. Hey Anna do you wanna go to a basketball game next Friday?" I asked her.

"Can Maggie come?" Anna asked.

"No sweetie. Maggie can't come." I said.

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"Because...they just probably don't allow pets there." I said. "I'm sorry. We'll just have to leave Maggie with like Taylor or someone."

"Fine..." Anna said.

"Ok. So if we're gonna get there in time for the game we'll probably have to leave like on Tuesday. Cause I mean to fly it would just cost more." Troy said.

"True." I said.

"Mommy. I'm tired." Anna said yawning.

"Ok. Let's go to bed." I said picking her up. "I'll be right back."

Then it was just Troy and Maggie sitting down there. Troy was still watching the tv, but Maggie was starring at Troy. Troy kept glancing over to her wondering why she was. But of course he wasn't gonna talk to a dog.

5 minutes later I came back down.

"Well she fell quickly." I said sitting down next to Troy.

"Well good. She looked tired." Troy said. Then I started watching the tv. Then I just kept feeling like someone was watching us. And so did Troy. Then we both looked over at Maggie and noticed she was still starring.

**A/N: Hope you loved it! REVIEWS PLEASE?**

**Dance246**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Anna's birthday:

Anna's birthday:

"Hi mommy!" Anna said waking up and coming down stairs.

"Hey birthday girl!" I said as she climbed onto my lap.

"When can we have cake?" Anna asked.

"Not until your party." I said.

"When can we have my party?" Anna asked.

"When your friends arrive." I said.

"Oh." Anna said. "Where's daddy?"

"Picking up your cake." I told her. "He should be back soon so you can see what it looks like."

"Yey!" Anna said. "Where's Maggie?"

"She's sleeping. I guess she was tired." I said.

"I'm gonna go wake her." Anna said walking away.

"Ok." I said.

1:00.

"Hey Anna!" Sierra said.

"Hey Sierra!" Anna said. "I'll take the present."

"Ok." Sierra said handing her the present. Then she was about to peek but I interupted.

"No way birthday girl!" I said snatching her present.

"What? I wasn't...peeking. I was just...looking at the bag." Anna lied.

"Yeah well you can look at the bag from 5 feet away." I said setting it with the other presents. 10 minutes later all of her guests have arrived.

**Anna's POV:**

"Ok. So what do you wanna do with your friends, Anna?" My mom asked me.

"Uh...do you guys wanna go in my pool?" I asked.

"Yeah!" They all said jumping up and down.

"We wanna go in the pool." I said.

"Ok. You guys can put your swimming suits on and then come on out." I explained.

"Ok get your suits." I said as they started digging through their bags.

10 minutes later we were all in the pool.

"Daddy, can Maggie come in the pool?" I asked.

"No sweetie. Maggie cannot come in the pool." Troy said.

"Fine." I said giving up.

"Hey Anna!" Sharpay said coming in the back.

"Hi Sharpay! Hi Zeke!" I yelled to them.

"Happy birthday!" Sharpay said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Hey Troy." Sharpay and Zeke said.

"Hey guys. So, did you see the present Taylor and Chad gave Anna for her birthday?" Troy asked pointing to Maggie.

"They gave her a dog?" Zeke exclaimed.

"Yeah." Troy said.

"She's so cute!" Sharpay said running up to Maggie who was wagging her tail. "What's her name?"

"Maggie." Troy said.

"Why would they give a 5 year old a dog for her birthday?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know. But I guess Gabi talked to them about it and she thought it was a great idea." Troy said.

"Psst." Zeke said.

"Aww! You're so cute! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Sharpay said playing with Maggie. Troy and Zeke started laughing at her.

"What? I love dogs!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah well when we have a child don't even think about getting them a dog for their 5th birthday." Zeke said. "Wait til their 18th when she's out of the house. Then we won't have to deal with one."

"Zeke. You're just not a dog person." Sharpay said.

"You know me too well Sharpay." Zeke said. "So what did you think of the dog when you saw her?"

"I thought they were crazy. I mean sure Maggies cute but I mean she's only 5 and I had no idea it was coming." Troy said.

"Yeah. I would be shocked." Zeke said.

"Yeah and that night like Maggie wouldn't stop starring at me. It was creepy. And annoying." Troy explained.

"Weird." Zeke said. "Is she a girl?"

"Uh...yeah." Troy said.

"Maybe she likes you." Zeke laughed.

"Shut up." Troy said.

2 hours later.

"Ok Anna. Blow out your candles." My mom said getting her camera ready. Then I was about to blow them out. "NO wait, wait, wait! First make a wish."

"Oh. Right." I said. I made my wish and I blew my candles out and my mom took a picture. Then 5 minutes later we were eating the cake.

"This is good cake." Caitlyn said stuffing her mouth.

"Yeah." My friend Michaela said.

"I know." I said.

"Very good." My friend Lindsay said.

"Ok well you guys can finish up and then well then it's time for presents." My mom explained. Then I just couldn't wait for that.

"Hurry up everyone!" I exclaimed stuffing my mouth.

"No sweetie. You guys don't have to rush. Just take your time." Mommy said.

"No! I wanna open my presents!" I whined.

"Yeah well not until everyone is done." Daddy told me.

"Fine." I said giving up.

20 minutes later I was done opening presents and we were saying by to everyone.

"Bye Sierra! Bye Caitlyn! Bye Michaela! Bye Lindsay! Bye Stephanie! Bye...uh..." I said. I can't believe I forgot her name.

"Hannah." Hannah said.

"Right. Hannah. How can I forget." I said. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Hannah said.

"Bye!" They all exclaimed and left with their parents.

"Well did you have a good time?" Mommy asked.

"Yeah. Except the part where Stephanie tripped over Maggie and both of them got hurt." I said starring at Maggie who was sleeping on the couch.

"Yeah, well Maggies alright." My mom said. "You ready for bed?"

"Yeah." I said.

"K." My mom said.

**Gabriella's POV:**

"Night daddy!" Anna said hugging Troy.

"Goodnight birthday girl." Troy said giving her a kiss. Then I brought her to bed.

**A/N: Ok well I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. I just haven't updated in a while so I'm giving you what I've got. Thanks 4 ur wonderful reviews! I love you all! MORE REVIEWS PLEASE?**

**Dance246**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Jed probelms:

2 days later.

The doorbell rang.

**Anna's POV:**

"I'll get it!" I exclaimed. Then Sierra followed me. When I opened it I saw a guy that looked like the guy we saw at the resteraunt...Jed I think it was. "What are you doing here? My mommy doesn't want you here."

"Well your mommy ruined my life. Now can I speak to her?" Jed asked with no expresion.

"No." I said. "My mommy doesn't like you!"

"Well I don't care if your mommy comes down here with a knife behind her back about to kill me. I need to talk to her." Jed exclaimed.

"No!" I said.

**Gabriella's POV:**

"Anna sweetie? Who is it?" I asked running down to the door. Then I saw Jed in the door way. "Anna go downstairs."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Just go!" I demanded.

"Fine." Anna said then went downstairs with Sierra.

"What do you want?" I asked glaring at him.

"I wanna know why you ruined my relationship with Sarah." Jed said.

"Because she wasn't safe with you." I said.

"Oh please! Gabriella, I loved Sarah! I loved her more than anyone in the world! And everything you told her was my past! I will never do that again! And now that you convinced her that I'm a bad person, I lost her!" Jed exclaimed. Oh man, am I starting to feel bad for him?

"Well..." I said.

"You don't know how much that hurt Gabriella! Sarah was my life! I loved her! And she loved me until you had to come along and ruin our relationship over something that I did 4 years ago! Not 4 hours ago!" Jed said.

"Jed..." I said.

"Why did you do that?" Jed asked.

"Uhh...because...I didn't know that you changed. I didn't know that you were a different person! I just didn't want Sarah to get hurt like I did! Sarah is my best friend Jed! And I guess I just didn't like the fact that she was married to a guy who tried to kill me 4 years ago!" I exclaimed.

"Well that was my past! And I'm...I'm...sorry about that. But that doesn't give you the right to say what you said!" Jed said.

"You're sorry?" I asked shocked.

"Well...ya. I guess" Jed said. "But I won't be un less you can convince Sarah of what a good guy I am. And that I miss her and love her so much."

"Well...Jed...How do I do that?" I asked.

"I don't know. But you have to know how much I love Sarah! And how much I wanna spend the rest of my life with her." Jed said.

"Ok Jed. I'll come up with a way to convince Sarah of what a guy you now are. And that you can't live without her." I said giving up.

"Thank you." Jed said.

"But I sware! If you put one finger on my daughter I will kill you! Well not litteraly but I will do something! Stay away from Anna!" I demanded.

"I promise. I won't touch Anna." Jed said.

"Good." I said. "I'll call Sarah tomorrow."

"Thank you Gabriella." Jed said. Then hugged me. But I didn't hug him back. Then he left.

**Jed's POV:**

Yes! My plan worked! I convince Gabriella of how much I love Sarah (yeah right) and then when we get back together and goodbye Sarah for life! Oh and I also try to get my hands on Anna. Her precious daughter. Muahahahahahahahahahaha!

**A/N: Ok I know he's retarded. **

**Gabriella's POV:**

The next day.

"Hello." Sarah said as I called her.

"Hey Sarah. It's me. Gabriella." I said.

"Gabriella. Hey, what's up?" Sarah asked.

"Uh, I have to talk to you about Jed." I said.

"Gabi. I told you that I'm sorry for not believing you. And I am so happy without Jed. He is such a jerk for not telling me." Sarah said.

"Yeah well, Jed stopped by my house yesterday and we had a little chat." I said.

"A chat? What'd he say?" Sarah asked me.

"Well, Sarah, Jed really, really, really, loves you. And he was wondering if you could give him a second chance." I explained.

"What?" Sarah said.

"Well once he started talking about what I said, I realized that was all just in the past. I mean that was 4- 5 years ago Sarah. You can get over it." I explained.

"Gabi. He tried to kill you. How could I forgive him for that? And how could you forgive him for that?" Sarah asked.

"Well I don't. I just realized how much he really loves you. And he made me feel guilty when he said how much he loved you and how I ruined your relationship." I explained to her.

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I think...you should give him a second chance." I said.

"Well..." Sarah said.

"He really does love you." I said.

"Ok. I guess I'll give him another chance." Sarah said.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Bye." Sarah said then we hung up. I can't believe I just begged my best friend to get back together with a guy who tried to kill me years ago.

Sarah's house.

"Hello." Jed said.

"Hey Jed!" Sarah said.

"Sarah?" Jed asked.

"Yeah hey! Listen I think I want to give you a second chance." Sarah said.

"Really? Did Gabriella talk to you?" Jed asked.

"Uh...did you want Gabriella to talk to me?" Sarah asked him.

"Yeah." Jed said.

"Well then she did. And I really do love you too." Sarah said.

"Really?" Jed asked.

"Totally!" Sarah said. "So what do you say? You wanna get re-married?"

"Sure." Jed said.

"I love you!" Sarah said.

"Yeah, I love you too." Jed said then they hung up. "Not."

**A/N: Ooooo! Jed is such a jerk! Well I'm sorry for the short chapter I haven't updated for like 2 weeks...I think...but I hope you loved it! REVIEWS PLEASE?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dealing with Jed:

"Hey Troy. I'm gonna go pick Anna up from day care now." I said finishing up lunch.

"K." Troy said. "But, uh, before you go, do you wanna tell me what's going on with Jed and Sarah?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because. I know that you tried to get them back together." Troy said. "Why?"

"Uh, Troy, Jed came here the other day and he showed me a side of him I had never seen before. A side that loves Sarah more than anyone in the world! He really is...caring for Sarah." I said.

"Jed Tangerman? Caring? Psst!" Troy said.

"Troy, come on! Jed really does love Sarah! And now that they're back together we don't have to worry about him like trying to ruin our relationship again." I said.

"Well you know that nothing could possibly ruin our relationship." Troy said.

"Aw! Thanks." I said then we kissed and I left.

"Hey Anna!" I said.

"Hi mommy!" Anna said jumping into my arms.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." Anna said. "Bye Kylie!"

"Bye Anna!" Anna's friend Kylie yelled.

"Let's go." I said then we left.

Sarah's house.

**Jake's POV:**

I knocked on Sarah's door.

"Oh hey Jake!" Sarah said hugging me.

"Hey babe." I said then walked in. "So, I'm really glad Gabi, convinced you to get back together with me."

"Yeah. I'm glad she told me that you had another side of you that actually loved me and was honest." Sarah said. Blah, blah, blah!

"Yeah." I said. "So, how about we like meet, her, Anna, and Troy like for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, Jake that's a great idea! I'll call Gabi!" Sarah said then went and got her phone. Yes! Now tonight my plan will go into action!

**Sarah's POV:**

"Hello." Gabriella said.

"Gabi hey! Do you, Troy, and Anna wanna meet me and Jed for dinner tonight?" I asked her.

"Oh, uh, sure. That'd be great." I said. "Where?"

"Uh, how about "The Olive Garden". At 7:30." I said.

"Ok. Sounds great. See ya then." Gabriella said.

"See ya!" I said.

**Gabriella's POV:**

"Mommy, who was that?" Anna asked me.

"Uh, Sarah. You, me, and daddy are gonna go out for dinner tonight with her a Jed." I explained.

"But I don't like Jed!" Anna said. Anna and Troy still don't trust Jed. But I've learned to trust him.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry, but we're going. And your just gonna have to deal with it." I said.

"Fine." Anna said.

That night.

**Jake's POV:**

"Mommy, I gotta go to the bathroom." Anna said.

"Oh, ok. I'll come with you." Gabriella said taking her hand.

"No! I mean, I'll take her. I kind of got ot go too so I'll take her." I said.

"Ok. Thanks Jed. You go with Jed." Gabriella told Anna.

"Fine." Anna said. Then they went to the bathroom as Troy was watching Jed carefully.

**A/N: Ok I know this chapter is extremely short, but I just haven't updated in like a month! So I'm sorry! I just hope you are enjoying my story! REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Dance246**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok.

Well it's been around like 2 years since I wrote this story. And since then I've tried to keep writing more chapters. But every single time I try, I never ever like it. So I'm done with this story. Sorry, anyone who really liked it and wanted me to write more. I just can't think of any more ideas.

**dance246**


End file.
